Tempted by The Forbidden Fruit
by CharmedEmerald
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, an 18 year old Harry just wants peach. So the how the heck did he end up as a woman modeling for Draco Malfoy? Read and find out ..
1. Chapter 1

I REALLY NEED A BETA! IS ANY INTERESTED?

Also .. If you don't like the story, than don't read it!

Rated: M- Mature

Disclaimer: Don't sue, I don't own anything!

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, an 18 year old Harry just wants peach. So the how the heck did he end up as a woman modeling for Draco Malfoy? Read and Find out ...

Tempted by The Forbidden Fruit

Chapter One: A get away plan gone wrong

He knew it was time to leave quickly before they found him. Taking a sip of his hot coffee, Harry ducked into the shadows with a frown. This was not how he planed to spend the rest of his bloody life. Nobody would recognize him considering he was dressed like a woman.

Okay, call him crazy for wearing high heals and a dark red dress, but this is what they lowered him to. Signing, he quickly stood up in the small cafe called Mallory's, which happened to be his favorite place. Albus wanted him to be the-boy-who-lived again, but unfortunately Harry had other plans, or should he call himself Guinevere considering that he wasn't a male anymore.

One year ago when he was sixteen Voldemort was defeated. Considering that he was the one to put Voldemort to death, he was sure of his defeat.. The whole wizarding world had a big celebration while he was leaving. He traveled to Paris and other places for 6 months.

That's when Albus sent him an owl explaining that it is reason to believe that Voldemort had risen again. This of course made him sick to his stomach. Snape, Sirius, and Remus had spent months trying to track him down. It wasn't until two months ago that he decided to use a permanent curse that world forever switch his sex.

Along with this came freedom to change his name and identity forever. He now went by Guinevere Smith. Now he hide in London. Somehow he felt because he was now a she, they wouldn't recognize him.

She ( AN:Harry will now be officially known as a she, and his name Guinevere.) paused to ask herself how the heck did they track her down again. Maybe it was because of her magical core.

Looking out the window she looked at her reflection. Long black hair, beautiful emerald eyes, full red lips and a nice curvy figure. Could they possibly rethink the whole magical core thing when they discover that she was a woman.

Taking a deep breath she slowly walked over to the front counter. Michael who was one of her new best friends smiled at her. Okay, it was kind of wrong the way she didn't think about Hermonie and Ron, but they had their own married life.

They didn't need her anymore .. and this is what Guinevere was so guilty about. Last year before he- she left, their was a promise that she made to herself. _Everything in her past life would now be oblivious to her. _

Turning to Michael she smiled." Hey Mike."

" Oh! Are you ready for another cup of coffee," He gave a sly smirk." or are you here to confess your love for me."

Guinevere gave a kind smile." That would never happen Michael. I'm just warning you that the men I told you about are falling me again. This time they know I'm in London ... can you please tell them you never seen me?"

" Yes Guinevere, just make sure you take care of yourself."

" I will, bye Michael."

" Bye Guinevere."

Taking a deep breath she put on her sun glasses. Out the corner of her eyes she could she Snape standing across the street. Although he appeared to be talking to a woman she could sense his eyes on her. This was not how she planed to spend the rest of her fucking life.

" Miss!" Guinevere whirled around with anger ready to snap at whoever it was. But than Draco Malfoy wasn't just anyone, he was the ice prince. See, when Malfoy graduated he inherited all this money from Lucius who mysteriously disappeared after the war.

That's when the blond Adonis started his own modeling agency. When the Malfoy Modeling agency blew up Malfoy did too. The little shit thought he was was god. But than again that slim athletic figure wasn't doing anything to lower his status either

" Yes?" She answered, tapping her foot impatiently. Out the corner of her eyes Snape was slowly walking towards them.

Malfoy gray eyes turned soft." Sorry for stopping you like this, but I'm just curious to know your name."

Guinevere rolled her eyes," Guinevere Smith." She introduced with a fake smile. It would be hilarious to see Malfoys face when he find out that she is actually Harry Potter.

" You have the cutest nose," He complimented with a chuckle." yeah very odd. Well.. my limo is waiting for me. Are you by any chance interested in modeling?"

Darn it! Snape was walking a little bit faster." What do you have in mind?"

The blond gave a smirk." A modeling contract is waiting in my limo for you. I have seen you at Mallory's cafe plenty of times. Michael is actually a great friend of mines. Would it be terribly rude if I asked you to join me for dinner?"

She smiled nervously, Snape was crossing the street." Uh ... of course! Yes dinners sound fabulous."

Draco grinned as they both walked over and got into his black limo. This was really not her get away plan. Even though she had only been a woman for 2 months it was still uncomfortable. Damn, modeling? What the heck did she got herself into.

Dinner was a rather boring experience. Besides Draco Malfoys charms she saw nothing in him. It kind was kind of ironic how the old taunting Malfoy made her blood boil in a good way. Now it was almost sicking to see him acting too polite .. this was not him.

" So .. what brings you to London?"

Guinevere gave a fake smile." I'm here on the run."

Gray eyes widen with amusement." Right, are you in some type of .. trouble."

"As a matter of fact I am." She replied bluntly.

" Well this modeling contract will hide you," He suggested." all you have to do is sign the one year contract and that's all. You will have a free stay at the Malfoy Hotel with the other models of course. Nobody will know that you are with us. I give all of my models nick names ... yours shall be ... Guin."

TBC .. Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Forbidden Fruit

" _Did you see her?"_

" _Yes I did, is she one of Mr. Malfoys lovers?"_

" _He probably just wants to sleep with her and chuck her."_

" _Of course Mr. Malfoy doe's have a reputation for it."_

Guinevere paused with anger and embarrassment. These other models were such bimbos. Taking a deep she closed her eyes as she unlocked her room .. number 7. Those whispers reminded her of the times when she was Harry Potter and people would openly whisper in front of him.

Walking into her room she stopped to open her mouth in surprise. The room resembled Slytherin dooms. She knew what the dorms looked like because during a project for Albus the whole school had to stitch houses for a month. This seemed to look like Draco Malfoy's own private dorm. How strange ...

A knock on her door made her jump unexpectedly. Wand in between her chest, she opened the door.

" Hello," A blond haired lady walked in her room comfortably. Guinevere almost wanted to smack that smile off of her face." I just wanted to have a little chat with you." She purred, looking around the room with distaste.

She looked very familiar, almost like someone she met at Hogwarts. And of course the lady looked like a spoiled brat with her head held high.

" Well I'm quiet busy, so could you make it quick." Guinevere said rudely.

The lady black eyes flared up with hate, but as soon as it came it left." Of course .. my name is Pansy Parkinson," Guinevere tried to hold back her surprise." Draco and I have been dating for months now, we might even get engaged some time soon. This room is known for a lot of things, it's room number seven. Every model who has stayed in this room has did Draco and got fired soon after. I'm sure you heard of Draco's reputation, but that's for later. I never attempted to warn anybody of this, you are the first. However; if you don't stay away from him and fall into his charms.. than your fired. Draco Malfoy is after all forbidden Fruit."

Guinevere watched Pansy walk stiffly out the room with a frown. What the hell did they take her for? Some slut? As she shut and locked the door her heart skipped nervously. She loved fruit...

The next morning she woke up comfortably, but than a feeling of dread watched over her. It was her first day of modeling and she had no clothes! Malfoy seemed to know that because as she walked out of her bedroom she found a whole rack of clothes.

_Dear Guinevere_

_Today will be your first day of modeling. Hopefully everything go's will and I'm truly sorry that I will not be able to see you today, maybe tonight?_

_Sincerely _

_Draco Malfoy ..._

Going through the clothes she found a black dress. It came down to her feet and seemed extra long. It was time to get ready ..

By the time she was washed and dressed her heart was beating even faster. Where the hell was she suppose to go from here? Walking out of her hotel room, her black dress fit perfectly and comfortably, while her long black hair was flowing down her back gracefully. The only strange thing about her was the sunglass. Her eyes resembled Harry Potter's so much that a glance at the glowing emeralds could give it away.

" Are you the new comer?" Guinevere turned around to be greeted by a tall woman, maybe 6 ft, two inches taller than herself.

" Yes."

" Will follow me, the other girls are in lobby waiting for you."

Guinevere nodded following her, the other girls? As the elevator door opened her face heated up with embarrassment. She should have been used this already .. she was the boy-who-lived at some point. Everyone stopped talking to stare at her. The silence was broke by a red haired lady walking up to her. She had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

" Hey, Guin right," at Guinevere's nod she continued." I'm Rose. I'll be showing you around, you know, helping you out and stuff."

Guinevere smiled trying to break the awkward moment." Thanks." She whispered, her eyes flashing to meet the other girl stares.

By the time she got back her legs felt weak. How many photo's do you need. Everyone kept warning her, even the photographer. They told her that Draco was a veela, he could charm anyone with his powers, but she was Harry Potter.

This was the only time she cockily prided herself. But it was true, she wasn't or he wasn't like anyone else. Walking over to her bedroom she looked out the window to watch the stars.

In two months she would run again, this was just a temporary hiding place. After everything she heard from the other models about Draco it made her sick.

" _He will never love until his Veela heart settles."_

A knock on her door made her get up.

" _No one in room number seven stays a day. He gets their hopes up with taking pictures so tonight they would be grateful and please him."_

Turning the door nob her heart skipped a beat.

" _His iced eyes shall freeze you the moment they meet yours. Sunglass or not Guin he will see them."_

Opening the door Guinevere saw blond hair.

" _His charms are Hypnotizing .. they freeze you in ti me." _

It was like she was going to war. How hard could it be to face Malfoy, she did in the past.

" _Make sure you stay away from his lips , they poison you. Believe me, they paralyze your soul."_

When she first seen Malfoy after all of these years his eyes didn't paralyze her. So why the heck was she so terrified now. The door opened to reveal Malfoy dressed in all black. His hair was spiked and his gray eyes dark. Why the heck did he change his hair? It was down his back yesterday. Was there something she was missing. As he stepped in she noticed the blond Adonis had on black leather pants and a tight vest. Who the hell was this? Usually the blond looked sickly polite but now . . now he looked like a dark angel.

" _Draco changes through the day," Rosa voice rung out through her head." I told you he's a veela. In the morning he's calm and collective, often charming .. but at night .. at night he's dark and ready to take blood."_

_Pansy voice entered her head again, but this time it was a mimic of her own thoughts." That's why he's so forbidden. One bite of the fruit and your done for. Malfoy can never keep woman, he uses them and especially every girl that enters room number seven." _

The Adonis smirk at her, reaching over to slowly take those sun glasses off of her eyes. Guinevere was paralyzed momentarily. She watched helplessly as he removed the glasses and balled them up in his hands. Gray eyes look at Emerald with surprise, but it quickly faded.

" Why hide such beautiful eyes Guinevere." He purred softly, closing the door with a wave of his hand. His hot breath ghost over her lips sending a shiver up her spine.

Taking a step back she wanted to tell him to go away, to leave her alone, but she couldn't. Her body felt faint as he stepped closer, mere inches away from her. The room got dark as the light started to fade. Looking away from his eyes she finally was able to open her mouth." I'm not hungry Mr. Malfoy, maybe tomorrow."

Draco chuckled, stepping closer so that they were nose to nose. Guinevere sudden felt hot, like her whole body was catch on fire.

" _One breath is all it takes to light your body on fire."_

" Who said anything about eating?" Draco asked, stepping closer to wrap his arms around her waist. Although she knew this wasn't suppose to be happening, her heart trusted those dark gray eyes. When she was Harry Potter, Malfoy never even seemed appealing to her.

Even when they were in school she would have never suspected the blond to have such a dark side like this. All those rumors in school must have been true about him. The rumors about his nightly visits with girls, and how he left them heart broken in the end. Would going back to the wizarding be easier than facing this?

She watched helpless as Malfoys lips descended upon her own. Energy seemed to curse through her body and she wanted more. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave completely.

" _A kiss is all it takes to take you completely, mind, body, and soul."_

Her mind was drunk with passion of the night. She was so hypnotized by his soothing voice that she hadn't noticed they were laying on the bed and he was on top of her. All she could feel was the heat of his hard body pressed against her, and the feel of his lips. They were doing wonders as they trailed down her neck, constantly sucking and biting at the flesh.

" _You must fight!"_

Emerald eyes opened in realization. If she left tomorrow than Snape would surly find out. Guinevere knew that in order to stay hidden that this was the only way. Why blow it on a fuck in the night, but this was more... Shaking her head, she tried to completely awake from the trance. Her limps were paralyzed completely. Closing her eyes she slowly began to mentally feel her arms, than legs, than the rest of her body kicked in.

" There is something sweat about you Guin. Something that has touched me like nobody else has. I just might keep you for another night." Malfoy purred.

Her adrenaline was rushing as she pushed him off of her. Malfoy seemed surprised as he fill to the floor with wide eyes. She was the first to break his charm and he knew. Standing up shakily her energy was drained." Leave now Malfoy."

Gray eyes sparkled with anger as he stood." I will have you Guinevere.. it's only a matter of time."

With a cold look he quickly left leaving her feeling drained and strangely scared.

TBC .. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dreams are meant to come true

" _Do you want me Miss. Smith?" A cold voice asked._

_Guinevere shook her head, no she couldn't want. Who exactly was he?" I will never want you."_

_The voice chuckled, and than she heard footsteps. They were in a dark room where she couldn't see a thing, but she did feel the hot breath against her left ear." So you say Guin, but our hearts know the truth. You will surrender to me."_

" _Surrender," She whispered, feeling a tears run down her cheek." you don't love Draco. I can't love somebody like you." _

_She could feel arms wrapped around her waist and silvers eyes turned to her." Who said anything about love. Don't you get it Guinevere, I want to feel you, not love you. Your right, I will never love. I'm a veela who heart doesn't want to settle. Believe me darling, this isn't about love."_

_Guinevere nodded, pushing him away." If that is true than stay the hell away from me." _

End Of Dream

Guinevere awoke with tears running down her cheek. No more .. it was time to leave now. She had been in love once with Blaise Zabini. She couldn't be hurt again, her heart couldn't' take it. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts when they dated. Blaise had been crying to her when she was Harry. He didn't want to be a death eater, but yet his parents were forcing him to be one. That's when the truth came out in the final battle, the day he turned and attempted to kill Harry. Instead, Harry ended up killing him.

" No more .." She whispered, getting up to put some cloths on.

Walking quickly out the hotel door, she felt Vulnerable in the darkness. The pool water was glistering in the lights that hung above and around it. But that's not what made her look over there. Guinevere stopped when she saw Draco lounging on a long chair comfortably.

" Care to join me Guinevere?" He asked, turning his head to give her a smirk.

Guinevere pouted mentally, did he have a tracking device on her? Walking stiffly over to the pool, she sat down on the long chair next to him." How are things Draco?"

Silver eyes brightened with amusement." I had a feeling you would try to leave after our little ... moment."

Guinevere chuckled nervously. She didn't want to talk about this." Uh .. I was just going to a friends."

" A friend?" The blond questioned, turning to give her a sharp look. For some odd twisted reason this turned her own. Those freaking eyes were melting her shield slowly!

" Yes a friend, is there a problem?"

" No, actually that's not the problem. I really don't understand you Guinevere Smith. You didn't make any phone calls at all since you been here. Do you have any close friends or family?" He asked.

Guinevere turned her head, tears in her eyes. Not again .." No, I'm and orphan. My parent's died when I was young," _Why was she telling him this?_ She asked herself." As for friends, yes I do have some, but they are to busy with their own lives."

" So you just break off all contact with them?" He pushed on, leaning up to look her in the eyes. By now some strange emotion was glistering in his eyes.

This was just getting to personal." I think this is getting to personal. I have reasons Mr. Malfoy. By the way, where are your friends?

Draco sat up , brushing off his pants." My friends have all went to hell."

Guinevere laughed shakily." What do you mean?" Knowing exactly what he meant, but it was interesting to hear his side of the war.

" They did bad things and paying for it in the end," He explained, turning to give her a look." but I chose to do the right thing and here I am now. Are you satisfied with that answer Guin?"

Emerald eyes turned to stare at the water." Yes, I think I am. While were playing 21 questions, can I ask you something?" At his nod she continued." What's with the I cannot love a soul thing?"

The ice prince smirked, his eyes traveling up to meet hers." It's a wonder you asked," relaxing back he gave a helpless laugh." every since I was younger my mom told me that I could never love. Why do you think people call me the forbidden fruit. I can never love anyone because I'm the type of veela who heart is so confused it never settles. Everyday when I see a beautiful woman walking the streets I feel like this woman is my mate, but I'm wrong the next day after I sleep with her. That's why I'm so forbidden .. you shouldn't fall in love with me because it will only hurt you in the end. I never love .."

" Are you sure about that?" She asked.

Draco smirked, standing up." Yes, unless somebody can convince me otherwise."

TBTFFTBTBTFFTBTFFTBTFFTBTFF

Knock

Knock

Guinevere got up weakly, almost managing to fall out the bed on her way to the door. Draco had said that she could stay at his hotel as long as she wanted .. no modeling or anything, but there was always a catch. She did explain to him that people were looking for her and he completely understood, but like she said before .. there was always a catch.

So who the heck was at her door?

Peeking out the door hole she saw a short balled man waiting patiently. He didn't seem like much of a threat so she opened the door.

" Miss. Smith, how are you?" He asked, yes he was defiantly a butler.

Guinevere smiled." I'm doing fine and yourself?"

The man laughed, pulling out a letter with a red seal." Great! Anyway, I was told to deliver this letter to you personally. A woman by the name of Pansy Parkinson gave it to me."

" Pansy," She smiled," Alright, thank you."

" No problem."

What the heck did Parkinson want? Opening the letter she quickly scanned over it.

_Dear Miss. Smith_

_I see my warnings did not bother you Smith .. Rest a sure that they will come true and you will be hurt. _

_Will .. that's not why I'm writing to you. I have a proposition for you, a very important one at that. Narcissa, his mother, wants Draco to visit the manor tomorrow for a little vacation. God only knows the last time Draco took a rest from his business. Unfortunately Narcissa and I aren't real close. Dray has to bring a woman home to his mother in order for her not to be disappointed in him. I have already told Draco you said you would go at his girlfriend. _

_P.S Draco will be waiting for you tomorrow 9:00 Am. And did I ever mention that Narcissa is real possessive of her ' little' boy .._

_Sincerely_

_Pansy Parkinson _

Guinevere dropped the letter in shock ... That B.T.C.H!


End file.
